leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY091
* Closed * * }} A Performance Pop Quiz! (Japanese: ハッピーダンスはクイズのあとで！？トライポカロン・ヒャッコク大会！！ The Happy Dance Comes After the Quiz!? The Tournament!!) is the 91st episode of the , and the 890th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 8, 2015, in Canada on November 28, 2015, and in the United States on December 5, 2015. Blurb Serena joins her friends Shauna and Nini in the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase! The Theme Performance is a Pokémon quiz, which knocks Nini out of contention. Shauna, Serena, and Jessilee (Jessie in disguise) move on to the Freestyle Performance. Jessie’s performance includes a loud fireworks display that sends Eevee running for cover! Serena can’t perform until she finds Eevee—fortunately, the sound of her voice soon brings it out of hiding. Shauna and Serena give remarkable performances, and Serena wins her second Princess Key! As soon as the Showcase is over, Tierno and Shauna run off to help their friend Trevor. Ash’s Gym battle is next on our heroes’ journey! Plot The episode begins with the group having arrived at the Pokémon Showcase theater after oversleeping the previous night. , , , and wonder if and have made it in time, while Jessie is also running late. Shortly after, Serena and Shauna meet up with the others, confirming that they barely made it and apologize for making them hurry. Both are determined to win the Showcase. Serena brings out, asking it to watch their performance, but Eevee is quickly overwhelmed by the presence of so many people and hides. The others promise to look after Eevee with Clemont sending out to watch over it, but appears as well, scaring Eevee much to Chespin's disappointment. Monsieur Pierre opens the Showcase Rookie Class as the s all dress up in graduation robes for the Theme Performance. To Serena's surprise, Nini is also participating, and Serena introduces Nini and Shauna to each other. Nini is amazed to meet Shauna in person, having enjoyed watching Shauna's previous winning performance. While she admits to not having won a herself, Nini promises to win the current Showcase. Pierre explains to the audience that the Theme Performance will be in the form of a Pokémon Quiz, declaring that a Performer needs to possess both beauty and intelligence. The Performers' Pokémon will race against each other to earn their Performers the right to answer questions asked of them, and the Performer who answers three questions correctly first will move on. Clemont is intrigued by this different style of Showcase while Ash remarks on its difficulty. Serena, Nini, and are in the first group, where their Pokémon must retrieve a ball embedded in rock and bring the ball back first. The first question asks about Eevee's evolution. Serena's Pancham, Nini's , and Lily's race to the rocks and begin breaking them, with Pancham securing the ball first and running back, but fumbles while on the way. This gives Farfetch'd the opportunity to reach the finish line first, giving Nini the chance to answer first. Unfortunately, she incorrectly answers with , Eevee's evolution. As Pancham crossed the line second, Serena is next to answer, which she does so correctly with . In the following questions, Serena obtains two more correct answers and Nini obtains one, which makes Serena the Performer to move on to the Freestyle Performance. Serena's friends praise her for doing so well. Despite losing, Nini wishes Serena luck, asking that she win the Showcase for both of them. Separately, Shauna's Ivysaur helps Shauna qualify by being the fastest to load a basket of , allowing her to answer her final question correctly and move on. To 's chagrin, he has to scale a sheer rock surface to grab a floating scroll for Jessie (as Jessaline) to qualify in her round. He begins to slow down, but after noticing a overtake him, he reminds himself of having to face Jessie's fury if he fails, and pushes forward to beat Sneasel to the punch. Jessie answers her final question correctly, qualifying her to move on. In the audience, James and cheer for her. Before the Freestyle Performance, Shauna and Serena change into their new costumes and encourage each other, declaring that neither of them will hold back. Shauna performs first, with her scattering around and Ivysaur using to suspend Shauna in mid-air, so she floats beautifully through the sparkling mist. Serena and the others watching are impressed with how Shauna carries herself. Jessie is up next, with using its light to cast an eerie shadow on the stage while Jessie dances. Eventually Jessie orders Gourgeist to use , which explodes into fireworks that captivate the audience. However, Eevee is startled by this display and falls off its seat without anyone noticing, and runs back to the main foyer in its panic, hiding under some seats. Eventually, Bunnelby notices this and alerts the others, who run out to search for Eevee. Serena spots them running by and Ash informs her of what happened, much to her horror. Serena pleads with the security attendant to let her outside the restricted area to search for Eevee, but the attendant notes that Serena's performance is up soon and if she fails to make it in time, it will mean instant disqualification. The others encourage her to go perform, but Serena refuses, saying that she's worried about Eevee. Seeing this, Eevee tries to leave its hiding place but changes its mind as people walk right by it. The attendant finally relents, promising to try and have Serena's schedule changed. Everyone runs into the main foyer, calling for Eevee. Watching Serena's worried expression and the concern everyone is showing, Eevee eventually overcomes its fears and dashes out into the open towards Serena. Serena reunites with Eevee, and Eevee encourages her to return to her performance, as do the others. Finally, Pierre introduces Serena as the last Performer. Serena begins by having and Pancham leap away from each other, with Braixen releasing fire from its branch and Pancham beating the fire away with , dispersing it as sparkles. The three of them begin dancing in the same style as Eevee, with a flashback revealing that Serena requested Eevee to teach them its dance moves so Serena can incorporate them into her performance. In the audience, Serena's friends begin swaying with Serena's groove, excited by her performance. Pancham eventually uses on the floor, summoning rock pillars for Braixen to dance off before it finally uses , launching a fire formation that explodes and sends glittering sparkles all over the audience. The theater cheers wildly for Serena while Eevee watches, awestruck. With the Freestyle Performance over, Pierre asks the audiences for their votes. In the end, Serena receives the most votes, with Shauna coming in second and Jessie in third. Serena is awarded with the Anistar Princess Key, much to her delight. Shauna congratulates Serena, while Jessie is furious at her loss. James and Wobbuffet are likewise unhappy, knowing that Jessie's failure won't bode well for them. Outside, Serena and Shauna regroup with the others, with Serena asking Eevee if using its moves helped them put on a great performance. Elsewhere, Jessie continues to fume over her loss. Meowth eventually points out that Jessie did come in third place, which cheers her up. She decides to work on her routine right away for the next Showcase. Although James and Meowth groan at the prospects of more work, they cheer up as well since Jessie's mood improved. In the Pokémon Center, Serena and Shauna note that they both only need one more Princess Key to qualify for the Master Class. Serena points out that Ash's Gym is next, for which he is pumped over. Tierno suddenly rushes in, informing Shauna that lost track of his belongings while taking pictures again, which the group points out is typical for Trevor. Tierno and Shauna decide to regroup with Trevor, saying their goodbyes to Ash's group. Major events * and meet up with Nini again. * , Jessie, , and Nini all compete in the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class. * Serena wins, earning her second . * Shauna is revealed to have earned her second Princess Key. * Shauna and part ways with and , and return to . Debuts Humans * * Concetta Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * * * Nini * Monsieur Pierre * * Blanche * Concetta Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: Serena's Pancham (Stage clothing) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( 's; ) * (Nini's) * (Nini's) * (Monsieur Pierre's) * ( 's) * (Blanche's; female) * (Concetta's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (image) * (image) * (image) * (image) * (image) * (image) * (image) * (image) * (image) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on, and is read by, . * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * Serena, , and Charlene narrate the preview of the next episode. * Serena and wear the same outfits they wore in the . However, Serena's dress was upgraded to have a longer collar. * Serena's Braixen and remain outside of their s throughout the episode. * This is the first time that the Pokémon Quiz uses a Pokémon that appears in clothing accessory. In this case, Serena's Pancham was featured in this quiz, even though Pancham was already featured in The Bamboozling Forest!, 78 episodes ago. **The quiz also featured Serena's Braixen wearing its aforementioned outfit, as well as Serena's Eevee wearing the flower crown it was given in its debut episode. * The Pokémon Performers who own the and , , , and alongside with Blanche also appeared during the Coumarine and Showcases in A Showcase Debut! and Performing with Fiery Charm!, respectively. * DreamDream is used as an insert song in this episode. * This episode's English dub title was not revealed until after the two following episodes' titles. * The "Ekans swallowing a Mamoswine" is reference to , a boa constrictor swallowing an elephant. Errors * After brings Eevee out and Eevee gets scared, she runs to hide right behind Serena. However, in the next scene, Eevee is further away from her. Dub edits * DreamDream is replaced with an instrumental version of Be a Hero. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pl= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |th= |no= |sv= }} 091 Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūta Murano Category:Episodes directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Shauna Category:Episodes with Showcases Category:Episodes in which Serena gets a Princess Key Category:Episodes in which Jessie loses a Showcase Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Ein Vorführungs-Quiz! es:EP894 fr:XY091 it:XY090 ja:XY編第91話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第90集